


I Will Fight No More Forever

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble Sequence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve thinks about his lovers and comes to a resolution.





	I Will Fight No More Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> The title comes from Chief Joseph. It is from a speech he gave his chiefs when he surrendered: _Hear me, my Chiefs! I am tired; my heart is sick and sad. From where the sun now stands I will fight no more forever._

I Will Fight No More Forever

*

Steve stood by the lake. 

Memories of them played in his mind like a movie. 

Natasha kissing him to escape Rumlow. Kissing Tony to shut him up when they argued about who was more of a hero. Natasha laughing at something he said. Tony working on his suit for him. 

He remembered the awkwardness of a triple kiss, the sounds they both made when they all made love, Tony’s silly red speedos, Natasha’s need to run the show. 

The first times they’d said the words: “I love you.” 

He tossed a pebble across the lake and smiled when it skipped. 

*

He saw Morgan and Pepper from afar. 

He still felt awkward around Pepper. He’d only been Tony’s lover when she wasn’t in the picture. Except at the end. After all those years, he, Natasha and Tony had one night, the night before they left to gather the stones. 

Natasha had not come back. Tony couldn’t speak her name and Steve hadn’t been able to stop talking about her. They’d held one another all night long, unable to let go for fear of losing one another. Sometime before dawn, they’d made love. It would be the last time they had together. 

*

He was the last one standing. He was tired. There would always be new battles to fight, a new villain to conquer. He didn’t want to fight anymore. He had no idea what he _wanted_ to do. What did a retired supersoldier do? 

Tony hadn’t been able to stop. After a five year hiatus, he’d returned. Natasha never stopped fighting to find her family. He, himself, had never been able to move on to another life completely and he’d tried. 

Could he do it now? 

He wasn’t sure how but he’d do it for them, the loves of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
